Chapter 362
|image = Ch362.png |Release Date = 13 July 2015 |Chapter = 362 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 361 |Next Chapter = Chapter 363}}Lagus and the two nobles greet Maduke. It appears that they have been in liaso with the werewolf hierarchy without the pack members knowledge. Kentas and Lunark are suspicious but Maduke clears that they are all traitor clan leaders. Lagus remarks that it has been a few hundred years since he and Maduke have last met. Maduke asks Lagus whether he has considered his proposal. Lagus agrees - now that the Noblesse and a number of clan leaders are away from Lukedonia, the timing is perfect to pay their birthplace an overdue visit. Lunark and Kentas are alarmed at the sudden intention of war on Lukedonia while Maduke's composure proves that this plan had been previously thought out between themselves. In Frankenstein's lab, the wounded trio and Regis have gained consciousness. Nevertheless, Karias inquires about their health. Tao, on behalf of the fighters, reveal disappointment at their latest battle. Karias chides them for thinking that way because compared to their past state, they have improved remarkably. However, from their point of view, their improvement mean nothing if they can't beat their enemy. Karias changes the subject to Regis' achievement. He asks if Gejutel gave him the soul weapon the last time they met and is surprised to hear it was not so. None present can relate how the soul weapon came. Even Regis cannot explain how he has got the weapon; he just recalls someone calling out to him. He ponders with his head down when suddenly Seira pats his head. Regis jumps back in embarrassment but denies so when Karias points out that he is flustered. Rael, who has been standing along, thinks to himself that Regis should be thankful to Seira. Then Tao addresses him and asks about his health. Rael becomes a little flustered but puts up an air that he is fine and cares little about the trio. However, when Tao thanks him for his and his brother's training, Rael cannot hide his concern anymore. So, he turns his back on them, telling they should not be content with their current state if they realize that his brother has spent his precious time for them. Rael rushes out as both Karias and Seira confirm to each other that he is embarrassed. Rael stands in the balcony, lost in thought. He thinks about how his comrades has gotten stronger since he met them and how Regis now has a soul weapon - a complete one. Their growth rate is astoundingly fast, he cannot help but think that they may catch up to him soon. As he agonizes about this fact, Karias appears behind him. As he leans on a wall, he asks Rael wy he is all by himself. Rael tells him that there's no reason but Karias presses further, telling him that he looks blue for some reason. The Blerster clan leader then adds that Rajak will feel better now, a statement that piques Rael's interest. He asks Karias what he meant and the answer is because those guys (the humans) have gotten stronger. Rael confindently says that even though his older brother trained them, he is sure Rajak would not really feel better about them getting stronger. Karias asks him if he knows the reason why Rajak trained them. When the younger noble answers that it is because they were desperately trying hard, Karias closes his eyes as he reveals that there is another reason for it. Rajak was training them for Rael. Having strong comrades means less danger for Rael as long as he is in this world. Karias happily adds that that is also the reason why Rajak asked Karias to help train them too. The older noble adds that he would have helped them even without Rajak's request anyway.